


Freezing

by ItsAllCringe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling, F/F, Female Oma Kokichi, Female Saihara Shuichi, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Kokichi's half-asleep brain is a genius if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllCringe/pseuds/ItsAllCringe
Summary: Kokichi misjudges just how cold she can get out in the snow and needs help warming up.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Freezing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keebiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keebiki/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend I hope she enjoys it here's ur food Beeky thank u for letting me send u essay length au ideas my braincells rlly do be working sometimes.
> 
> I might start posting a fic that resulted from one of said essay length aus soon also boneboys is getting some proper story and I swear it's not gonna take like two weeks for me to post i s w e a r
> 
> Okey that is all thank u

Kokichi had brushed off their concerns. She insisted the cold wouldn’t be a problem, Said she could get back within five minutes and be warm and safe, just like that.

Truth is she’s a big fat liar, and now she’s freezing and staring down the gate that would, on most occasions, be so kind to open and give her entry to Hopes Peak.

Regret seeps in, and she wishes she hadn’t snuck out in the first place. She’s also regretting ignoring the warnings of her subordinates. If she wasn’t so stupid she could be under three blankets, curled up next to the space heater Dice usually kept in storage for cold nights like these. But instead she’s freezing out in the open, slowly getting blanketed in snow.

She leans forward to press her face into the metal bars, and much too slowly realizes how bad of an idea that is. They’re somehow colder than the snow she’s covered in, and she isn’t going to warm up out here.

Moping at the front gate isn’t going to help, and nobody’s here to open it up for her.

Instead of sitting at the gate like a dog waiting to be let in, she makes the slow trek to her secret entrance hidden in the wall surrounding the campus. She can’t even be excited about getting to use it. The tiny supreme leader is too cold and miserable for that.

Upon reaching it, she almost wants to stay out in the snow instead of getting on her knees to crawl through and further soak her already freezing uniform.

Oma Kokichi, for the first time that day, makes a good decision and suffers the feeling of her hands finally going numb alongside her uniform getting soaked, freezing her further.

She’s so tired that she wants to curl up in the snow right then and there, but common sense tells her that no, she cannot have come this far just to freeze now. She continues on to the dorms.

She spots it after what feels like an hour and picks up the pace with her goal finally in sight.

When she finally reaches the dorms, she bangs on the front door. The locked front door. The front door she should be able to unlock. She doesn’t trust herself with her key in her state, so instead she makes as much noise as possible.

Someone finally opens the door after FOREVER and it’s her oh so beloved Saihara who looks uncharacteristically worried.

“Oma! What are you doing out?? We all got worried when the snow started and you didn’t show up..”

She can’t even find the energy to lie to Saihara. She’s shivering and her exhausted brain barely navigated her here.

Saihara steps forward and Kokichi slumps against her. She’s exhausted and cold and would do just about anything to warm up at this point.

The other girl pauses like she wasn’t expecting this. “Um, Oma? I can’t carry you. If you want to come inside you’ll have to walk…”

Kokichi grumbles about her beloved being so weak as she pushes herself off of Saihara and stumbles inside. Saihara shuts the door behind her and takes Kokichi’s hand, leading her toward a room. Kokichi can’t protest- it’s so much warmer inside and the temperature difference makes it feel like Saihara’s hand is burning.

They make it to a room- Saihara's room? Why not hers? She can’t complain, but it confuses her nonetheless.

Saihara lets go of her and Kokichi dumbly watches her take a blanket out of the closet and lay it out on the bed. She spots Kokichi lingering by the door and leads the uncharacteristically silent liar to the cozy-looking bed.

The supreme leader doesn’t need to be led very far, she flops onto Saihara’s bed and pulls the warm blanket over herself. 

Sleep doesn’t take her yet, so she entertains herself by watching Saihara instead. The other girl doesn’t seem to know what to do with herself, casting Kokichi worried glances before trying to find something to keep her busy, then going back to checking up on Kokichi.

It doesn’t take long before Saihara speaks again. “Oma.. I know you’re still awake. You don’t have to stare at me like that. I’m not going to do anything to you.”

A mumbled response goes into the sheets.

“...I can’t hear you.”

Attempt two. “I’m still cold.”

“Oh, well I can get Kirumi? You might be sick, you were…”

A shake of her head has Saihara trailing off.

“Well what can I do?”

Kokichi’s totally super smart sleep brain comes up with the singular best idea she’s ever had.

“...You can cuddle me. I bet Saihara-chan’s super warm, she’s been inside all day and didn't go walking around outside like I did.”

Saihara flushes and sputters a response that Kokichi doesn’t entirely hear.

“I’m cold and Saihara-chan is warm. Is it so bad to want to be held by my beloved?” Kokichi’s still-frozen hands come from underneath the blanket to make grabby hands in Saihara’s direction in case she still had any doubts.

“I, um, okay…”

The book Saihara had been trying to read is set aside, and she climbs into bed next to Kokichi, making no move to cuddle like she asked.

A pout is shot Saihara’s way before Kokichi practically climbs into a sputtering, blushing Saihara’s arms. She hums contentedly. “See? Saihara-chan’s nice and warm. I like her soooo much better than the blanket”

Exhaustion eventually gets the best of Kokichi, but just before she falls asleep she thinks she feels a gentle kiss placed on the top of her head and a soft voice murmuring to her.

“...Good night Kokichi.”


End file.
